(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for automatically controlling a vehicle infotainment system and a vehicle including the vehicle infotainment system, and more particularly, to a method for automatically controlling a vehicle infotainment system using vehicle boarding information of a user, e.g., a driver or a passenger, and a vehicle including the infotainment system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An infotainment system is used to provide information to a user. The information provided to the user may be stored in the infotainment system (e.g., a motion picture on digital versatile disc (DVD)), may be received from another source (e.g., broadcasted radio or a television program) by the infotainment system, or may be created by the infotainment system (e.g., a portable navigation device) based on any input data such as time of data, a current location, or the like. The above-mentioned information may be typically provided to user in an audio form, a visual form, or a combination thereof.
Notably though, there is a need to provide personalized contents which are suitable for specific demands to a driver or a passenger of a vehicle, such as an infotainment system that is implemented in a vehicle. The above-mentioned personalized content may be particularly useful for a driver and passenger who are driving long distances, as an example.
A vehicle infotainment system that implements an intelligent transport system (ITS) may include a vehicle navigation system, which provides surrounding road conditions, or the like, to the driver of the vehicle based on a current location of the vehicle by introducing location information using a global positioning system (GPS) satellite to the vehicle. For example, the vehicle navigation system may detect location information of the vehicle using GPS information received from the GPS satellite and provide map information corresponding to the location information using the detected location information of the vehicle.
The vehicle may also be installed with a vehicle multimedia device, such as an audio device, an audio and video (AV) device, a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) terminal, and the like, in addition to the navigation system as mentioned above, for convenience of the user. Images which are associated with various operations of the vehicle multimedia device may be displayed by a display device, and the display device may be generally installed in a center fascia (e.g., center console) between a driver seat and a passenger seat in the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.